There is a need for a self-locking fastener that firmly fastens work pieces together and is able to withstand considerable vibration, tension and shear loads. A wide variety of high strength threadless fasteners have been available, such as shown in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0196196 to Schorling and Keech and 2005/0008458 to Keech and Grodeman. Integral machined springs are known, such as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,700 to Schwartzman. Self-locking fasteners are known that use a retaining ring in a groove, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,316 to Duran, Young, and Chang. A tool using moving jaws to Compress a snap ring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,930 to Owoc. However, none of these prior art fasteners have succeeded in the goal of providing a self-locking threadless fastener that is easy to install and which provides high strength resistance to vibration, tension and shear loads.